The present invention relates to a method for controlling output torque of a propulsion unit in a vehicle powertrain comprising driven wheels drivingly connected to the propulsion unit via a mechanical transmission with a drive shaft, and to a corresponding controller.
It is known that an automotive powertrain is a naturally light-damped oscillatory system that will generate oscillations in response to a rapid change of force transmission. The oscillations caused by a pedal tip-in manoeuvre, where the driver for example quickly depresses the accelerator pedal negatively effects the perceived vehicle drivability, causing variations in the vehicle longitudinal tractive force, known as shuffle or vehicle jerking.
The vehicle powertrain also includes an inevitable backlash mainly due to gear play, which is caused by manufacturing tolerances in transmission and differential components. When the direction of force transmission reverses, the presences of backlash causes temporary discontinuation of the force transmission in the powertrain followed by impulsive force transmission, so that an acceleration shock occurs. Rapid transversal from positive to negative force transmission and vice versa in the powertrain will thus generate said acceleration shock, which give raise to shunt or clonk when opposing sides of the backlash are reached.
In one known solution, model state reference trajectories of engine speed are generated. These reference trajectories are based on the registered change in accelerator pedal position, and are designed to provide a damped transition to a new torque request and a relatively smooth transition of the backlash. A power demand controller subsequently generates a compensated power demand to the engine according to the said generated reference trajectories, thereby reducing shuffle. A force transmission based on reference trajectories however leads to relatively low drivability in terms of quick response to driver torque demand with good damping of driveline oscillations.
Another known solution for only reducing shunt due to backlash in production vehicles is to use simple but carefully tuned compensation schemes to avoid traversing the backlash too rapidly, wherein negative backlash effects are traded against loss of responsiveness to torque requests. Such a solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,882 B1, where a central control section detects a reversal in transmission force, and in response thereto restricts the applied torque to a half of a target torque between a time point preceding the detected time point of backlash and a time point after said detected time point of backlash. Thereafter, the central control section changes the torque in a stepped manner to the target torque. As a result, an abrupt change in acceleration is reduced and the negative effects of backlash are decreased. This solution however does not solve the problem of shuffle, and none of the presented prior art solutions take into account varying parameters of the system and its environment, thus requiring careful tuning and calibration of the system to function properly.
There is thus a need for an improved method and system for controlling output torque of a propulsion unit removing the above mentioned disadvantages.
It is desirable to provide an inventive method and torque controller for controlling output torque of a propulsion unit where the previously mentioned problems are partly avoided. A method according to an aspect of the present invention comprises the steps of registering driver torque demand for vehicle propulsion, registering propulsion unit rotational speed, and controlling said output torque of said propulsion unit to asymptotically follow said driver torque demand. Controlling is performed using a closed-loop linear-quadratic regulator (LQR) based controller having said driver torque demand and said propulsion unit rotational speed as input data, with the aim to minimize driveline oscillations.
A controller according to an aspect of the present invention is a closed-loop linear-quadratic regulator (LQR) based controller, and wherein the controller is arranged to control the output torque of said propulsion unit by the steps of registering driver torque demand for vehicle propulsion, registering propulsion unit rotational speed, and controlling said output torque of said propulsion unit to asymptotically follow said driver torque demand having said driver torque demand and said propulsion unit rotational speed as input data, in order to minimize driveline oscillations.
Further advantages are achieved by implementing one or several of the features of the dependent claims.